


For Whom the [Aster] Blooms

by hakumei_hogosha



Series: Per Your Request [5]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Holiday festivities, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakumei_hogosha/pseuds/hakumei_hogosha
Summary: Years have passed and 'he' still remained in his reach. For many years to come, happiness would surely be within their grasp.A side story that occurs a year after the conclusion ofRegarding Your Inquiry.





	1. Poinsettia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosiel_AZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiel_AZ/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"He repeatedly assumed and convinced himself otherwise until he could no more. He needed an answer yet he dared not ask."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Like _Regarding Your Inquiry_ and the many short stories that follow after _Per Your Request_ , this too is optional. However regardless if all has been read or not, this chapter and the next are the last to be included in the _Per Your Request_ series. Thus one could say this is the final arc.

-Inaho-

He could not recollect the last time he had fallen so ill. The ceiling had spun and he felt a ridiculous chill when he was certain to have turned on the heat at a new time high the previous night. Furthermore, he had been careful and taken every precaution to prevent this from happening. Alas perhaps it was time for fate to finally play a hand against him.

Inaho coughed and wheezed. His lungs hurt. The brunette turned to his side, curling up against a pillow smelling of oranges and a faint scent of his companion. He struggled to look forward; he was still feeling dizzy.

The door to the master bedroom had long closed.

_His significant other had checked on him one last time after wrapping a scarf around his neck and placing his navy windbreaker._

“ _Rest Kaizuka Inaho. I’ll be back in a bit.” The ashen blond had told him, squeezing Inaho’s hand one more time before taking his leave._

_However Inaho was familiar with this routine the ashen blond did; Slaine had done this multiple times back then -- back when he had fallen into a coma. Slaine had motioned for the door but returned for a moment. Back then was not now though. Now Inaho was by his side -- not his eye -- and Slaine spoke honestly with him._

_Slaine had headed to the dresser and unplugged something. Inaho could feel his eyebrows rise from realizing what that something was. It was something Slaine had rested to the nearest nightstand by their bed._

“ _If you need anything -- an-- anything at all,” Slaine stammered while his ears turned red as a beet, “don’t hesitate to call!”_

_**Slam!** _

Another cough escaped his lips as he reached for his phone on the nightstand but withdrew his hand. Instead he stared at it. It had been some time since he had been in this situation -- three years to be exact.

 

***

 

“ _Staring at it won’t make something happen Nao-kun,” Yuki commented when peering from the fridge and towards her brother._

_Ever since Inaho had returned home, it became clear Yuki had begun noticing his habit of fixating his attention on a given mobile device has catastrophically worsened. By catastrophically, it perhaps could be summarized as the mark of the apocalypse forthcoming as Inaho had burnt an omelet this morning._

“ _Nao-kun?”_

_Inaho had leaned back into the chair and had his arms crossed, one hand resting on chin. “I was just thinking the probability of that being the case versus not.”_

_Yuki sighed and after retrieving the orange juice, she joined her brother at the dining table. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and what seemed like forever, the two were having a meal together._

“ _What are you waiting for?”_

_Inaho remained silent and seemed to still be debating the hypothetical situation she had inadvertently proposed._

“ _Nao-kun…”_

“ _Nothing important.” Inaho finally answered._

 

 ***

 

Three years ago, he had returned to Japan from Switzerland as his duty to personally observe Slaine carry out his new task had ended. As a last countermeasure, Inaho had gifted the ashen blond a phone -- a phone Inaho had foreseen to not see any use. Knowing that however did not prevent him from unnaturally anxiously waiting for a phone call that would most likely never come at the time.

“ _Three years ago…”_ Inaho thought lethargically as he curled up even more under the covers, his breath labored. “ _How much time has flown…”_

 

***

 

“ _Inaho-san…”_ _Someone he once cherished dearly, addressed him._

_She was in disguise but one he had known since the start of their ‘friendship.’ The cherry blossom hair and the matching shawl adorned? her features seemingly forever perpetuated in time. It was as if Inaho was looking back into a potential future long lost, a potential future of a different possibility, of a parallel universe._

“ _Would you allow me to bring… him… back to Vers?” She finished her quandary._

_A future with her whom he had once thought as a part of himself… was definitely not among the possibilities in this universe, in this lifetime._

_Inaho opened to speak. His hands felt lacking.(I’d rephrase, but probably it’s just my lack of knowledge of using the verbs) Something was amiss._

 

***

 

Inaho awoke with a start. He had come to having sat up brusquely, blood rushing fast to his head and a wave of nauseousness working quickly up his throat. He covered his mouth and tried his best to fight the urge to vomit.

He really hadn’t been this ill in a really long time. He rasped and struggled to remain sitting up. His back ached and his head started to throb. Inaho rested his forehead on his left palm. He really hasn’t been this sick in a really long time. Notably being nauseous enough to induce vomiting was worrisome.

Inaho eyed the bat cellphone strap. Perhaps the head trauma was finally rearing its nasty head. The brunette took the phone to his right ear after hitting his speed dial.

_**Ring.** _

_**Ring..** _

_**Ring…** _

Inaho’s heart lunged. A memory flickered. Muted words come to mind.

“ _Could he have--”_

“He-

“ _He-”_ Slaine had answered in a rather hasty, shy voice. He was clearly caught off guard.

Inaho grit his teeth. He must be getting worse as he swore he could hear double.

“Bat…” Inaho said; his voice was hoarse. He really sounded horrible.

_**Thud. Drip. Droop.** _

“Bat..?” Inaho asked. He heard the other side had gone dead silent.

 “...”

Still silent and then the call dropped. Inaho could feel the corners of his lips rise a little; Slaine had surely dropped his phone… near or into a pool of water.

“Inaho?!” A voice boomed from the other side of the door, which immediately bursted open.

Inaho could feel himself slowly sit up more straightly and slowly blink. He could have sworn he was looking at Slaine coated in flour while wearing his apron.

“Phew…” Slaine sighed in relief and collapsed to his knees, grasping his amulet and their wedding band. “You-you scared me. I thought you were--”

“Sorry. I didn’t know you were home.” Inaho tried to explain.

“You made me white as a sheet!” Slaine exclaimed as he calmed his heart.

The brunette laughed before having a small coughing fit. Slaine had gotten up, raising his hands towards Inaho and brought one of the small blankets resting at the foot of the bed, over Inaho’s shoulders.

“Sorry. I should have checked in earlier. Want some water?”

“Ye-yes please. But Slaine, you really are white--”

Slaine sighed again and shook his head, unamused. “Of course I am--”

“From flour.” Inaho interjected.

At this time, Slaine stopped in his tracks and slowly looked to the mirror above the dresser on the other side of the room. Slaine glared at Inaho.

“It’s all your fault. Why would you put an open bag of flour at the highest shelf in the pantry?”

“Because your pres-” Inaho stopped, covering his mouth. He nearly said something that would have spoiled his already, nearly ruined plans.

Slaine had crossed his arms. His eyes were narrowed; he was definitely bothered by the cut-off answer before grinning devilishly. He retrieved a particular ornate box from the apron’s pocket. Inaho could feel a frown forming on his face.

“Clearly you needed to fall sick for me to have won the war, Kaizuka Inaho.” Slaine jabbed playfully before handing the wrapped gift to Inaho. “Unlike a particular ‘Japanese boy,’ I follow tradition.”

Inaho looked away, taking the present into his hands. “In my defense, I had taken a redeye flight and forgot to consider the day--”

The brunette stopped in his train of thought; there was something off with the present. This was not the present he had wrapped and hidden on the top shelf of the pantry. This was--

Slaine had wiped most of the flour off himself with the apron. “Merry Christmas Orange.”

“Christmas Eve--”

“A half hour passed.”

“Then why were you in the kitchen..?”

Slaine had fallen silent and instead, only answered with a small smile. His face rather more red than normal. Was he becoming sick too?

From Slaine’s gaze, Inaho discerned the ashen blond was implicitly urging him to open the present. As the orange ribbon was untied, Slaine had turned back to the door.

Inside the small ornate box were a few cookies.

Slaine returned and offered a mug of hot milk, “Surely I have not been away from Earth long enough for this tradition to be forgotten.”

Inaho sighed. Slaine would surely not forgive him for this but it would be more harmful for the ashen blond to remain ignorant. “No but this is usually for--”

“Santa Claus.”

“Right and--” Inaho stopped and looked to his other half perplexed. Was the ashen blond suggesting..?

Slaine sat on the bed and sipped some of the hot milk; Inaho had not taken him on his offer. “It was customary to leave cookies and milk for when Santa comes to visit.”

The brunette took a bite off the snowman cookie and found it surprisingly adequately sweet. He had foreseen Slaine to overdo seasoning considering his previous diet in space. They were notably warm and fresh; clearly Slaine had just finished making them. “And considering you just finished making these, then you just missed him.”

“No. On the contrary I was on time,” Slaine refuted.

Again Inaho was getting the air that Slaine was implying something, which wasn’t exactly making sense to him. Slaine was catching onto the brunette’s struggle yet there was no sign of annoyance. Maybe the ashen blond was trying to be considerate of his health.

It was not the case.

Slaine had leaned forward and kissed Inaho deeply. The ashen blond had lightly licked some of the crumbs off Inaho’s lips.

“This time I am sure the sweetness is to your liking.” Slaine said confidently and then laughed rather lightly, warmly… it was a laugh Inaho had not heard before or frequently.

Inaho reached for the mug Slaine had held and drank some of the milk. It quenched his parched throat. “I’m sorry,” he went, “I’m not following what you’re trying to say Slaine.”

Slaine’s brow contorted but in an understandable light; he took the opened present and mug from Inaho and gently tucked Inaho back in bed. “It’s all right. Your fever still hasn’t broke.” Slaine informed and reassessed Inaho’s temperature by resting his forehand on the brunette’s.

“Please…. Please tell me.” Inaho begged shamelessly. Internally he lightly berated himself for having fallen into this current state of affairs.

For what seemed like eternity, Slaine had paused and stared at the brunette. It resembled the time when they once faced each other across a particular chess board but the bitterness and solemness were long gone. Instead there was this sense of uneasiness, this anticipation for something unexplained.

“ _If you are asking me, then no. Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard has long passed on. Rather, you should be asking him directly. And if by some unlikely chance he asked you to ask me… then the answer is still no.”_ Inaho recollected in response to Seylum’s roundabout request.

The nauseous feeling had returned but worse and Inaho turned, once again covering his mouth. Slaine leaned forward and rubbed Inaho’s back. A few minutes and it again passed.

“You’ve been stressed out these last few days.” Slaine noted, “I knew we should have seen Doctor Yagarai before he went on holiday.”

Inaho remained silent, staring towards the doorway outside their bedroom. He knew his mistake most of all but there was no point complaining over spilled milk.

“Please…” Inaho pleaded again.

Slaine sighed and in the corner of Inaho’s eye, he could see Slaine had a baffled smile as he looked towards the doorway as well. “It’s not rocket science Kaizuka Inaho.”

“...”

Their eyes met again. The baffled smile faded with Slaine taking a deep breath and looked at the brunette plainly.

He offered a small smile, “You’ve given me many gifts Inaho. Far too many for someone like me.”

Inaho sighed. “ _Of course… He would use this as an opportunity to return the favor or pay a debt. He has yet to…”_

Inaho couldn’t bring himself to continue the train of thought. His heart too was beginning to feel terrible. Perhaps this was another year Christmas would be a simple date on the calendar for the two. No… perhaps the cookies and milk can be taken as a sign of progress for Slaine to see himself beyond a prisoner even in the confines of their home where he could bare his real identity.

“It may be impossible for me to ever repay you for everything you’ve done for me but…” Slaine continued, “there may be one thing I can do for you.”

“And what would that be?”

“I trust you.”

Inaho was taken aback. Three years ago was the last time he had asked not once but twice on the matter. Not once did Slaine ever give him a clear answer.

Slaine’s gaze was fixed on him; Inaho could feel his heart flutter. What seemed like an impossible request seemed now fulfilled. There was no prisoner. There was no enemy before Inaho. There was no Count Saazbaum Troyard. There was only Slaine.

There was an innocent blush adorning both of them as Inaho slowly sat up. He queezed the hand grasping Slaine's. Inaho tried to understand what Slaine had just said. Inaho wanted to confirm. He wanted to ask again to hear those words. They meant more than ‘I love you.’ He had heard them. He had felt them.

However ‘trust’ was one that seemed to have eluded Inaho in their ever blossoming relationship. Their bodies may have connected but trust can’t be built alone by that.

Slaine laughed and again he expressed bafflement. “Do you need me to repeat them?”

“ _Yes.”_ “No. I heard them,” Inaho responded quicker than he thought.

Slaine didn’t seem convinced; Slaine had gotten to know him. Slaine knew him. Slaine knew how meaningless it was to repeat those words yet knew Inaho wanted to hear them. It would be an unfulfilling fruitless endeavor if he obliged completely. However Slaine has always been the only one to keep up with him. He still surprised Inaho even now.

“I know why you’ve been stressed out and I assure you it’s not from me discovering **exactly** what you keep in that analytical eye of yours.” Slaine again jabbed albeit this time a hint of displeasure could be heard in his voice. His smile remained though as he closed his eyes. “I met Her Highness the other day and heard what she had to say.”

Inaho’s heart lunged. This was not the surprise he had in mind.

Slaine opened his eyes slowly and without fail returned gazed back at his significant other. The enchanting turquoise eyes Inaho had fallen for now seemed to peer into him. “I heard what you had to say as well.”

The ashen blond approached Inaho closer and pinched the brunette’s cheek. The brunette hissed for a moment; Slaine’s smile only grew even more. “Someone’s a cheeky bastard… but… thank you Inaho. Thank you for considering me, my opinion especially.”

Inaho couldn’t maintain eye contact at that response and looked down to his lap. His grip on Slaine’s hand was lessening.

“Even when you know there was a high chance of me obliging her request, you still gave me the opportunity.”

“...”

“Inaho,” Slaine said tightening his grip on Inaho’s hand, causing Inaho to slowly look up. There was no way around it.

“And what did you say?” Inaho finally dared to ask.

“What do you think?” Slaine coyly countered much to Inaho’s displeasure. Slaine was definitely relishing at the growing uneasiness Inaho was experiencing. Now would be the perfect time to hurl, Inaho thought.

Inaho did not respond and retained his typical expressionless face. He would not let Slaine completely enjoy this. Slaine sighed; clearly it was a futile attempt on Inaho’s behalf as Slaine retrieved Inaho’s gift to him from his back pocket -- a pair of plane tickets.

“I had previous engagements to keep,” Slaine smirked while looking more closely at the tickets, “and Yuki-san had told me there was a nice garden at the onsen there.”

The brunette could feel a smile form evermore so than normal; he could feel an elbow to his side coming. “I heard the onsen is great for back pain, possibly hip--”

As Inaho called it, Slaine immediately jabbed him on the side and a glimmer shone from Slaine’s eyes. “This assumes you’ll be well in time though.”

“No problem,” Inaho immediately shot down and lied back in bed, the smile still adorning his face. “I trust your bed care.”

“Eh… I don’t know.. Maybe I could turn a blind eye…” Slaine teased before being pulled into bed by Inaho.

“Then I guess I better share.”

“... Not again Kaizuka.”

 


	2. Aster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Five was his limit.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** The following chapter includes content that makes the rating M. You have been advised.

_January 11_

_Hot Springs Resort_

-Slaine-

“ _I need to check on a few more details regarding our accommodations. Why not go ahead and take a dip in the private hot springs?”_ Inaho had suggested after the two had changed into yukata.

Slaine dawdled for a few minutes at the dining table and pondered waiting for Inaho to return. He did not put much more thought as he glanced at some of the snacks left at the table by the staff. The first thing that caught his attention was the rather ornate wrapped sake bottle.

“Crap,” Slaine mumbled under his breath and face palmed, letting his left hand fall down his face. He had forgotten to pack a bottle of his synthesized wine. “ _Yuri is not going to be pleased... he was looking forward to that.”_

Taking the sake bottle from the wrapping and studying the hue, Slaine debated – not for long though – before walking to Inaho and his things. There he retrieved his one credit card and started making his way to the nearby phone.

“ _Perhaps I can get one of these for Yuri...”_

...

The staff member finally left and Slaine tried to hold back a hiccup. He shouldn't have easily followed the staff member's whim and suggestions. Truthfully, Slaine had hoped Inaho would have returned by now and had helped make the decision. Slaine was more comfortable discerning wines rather than sake. He had been too careless and hasty in considering this as a gift for Yuri.

“Stoopid Orange,” Slaine griped and put down the sake bottle, which was oddly lighter than he recollected.

He struggled on his feet, swaying left and right as he made his way towards the hot spring they could privately use.

_**SPLASH!** _

It was a lot closer than he thought. He coughed and removed the now drenched yukata, eying another dry one in the distance. Now sitting in, Slaine leaned back against the wall and sighed in relief... but not for long. Slaine's gaze went back towards inside; Inaho had yet to return.

“How... long is he thinking to take?” Slaine pouted; he began to smirk when looking down into the water, “if he takes too long...”

  
***

-Inaho-

At the receptionist, Inaho had managed to read all the posted articles on the bulletin more times than he had planned but he could not yet leave; he was still on the phone.

“You're coming to Switzerland in three days right? Slaine was telling me his recent attempt on synthesizing an even more potent wine came out really well!” Yuri questioned loudly. Surely on his end, Yuri had the phone set on speaker.

“Now, now Yuri. Inaho and Slaine have been long overdue for a getaway, let alone a honeymoon,” Kirsten commented.

Inaho felt his left eye twitch upon hearing her voice. “ _She definitely has more to add to that,”_ Inaho assumed much to his own personal misfortune. Surely there had to be a balance considering the surprise Inaho stumbled upon when checking them into the Hot Springs Resort. Their rooms were upgraded and there were more plane tickets and other treats to be found in their pamphlet. Yuki must have caught wind of his plans. He was definitely getting sloppy.

“-- that being said Inaho. Do I have to ask if you brought some c--”

Inaho interjected, “I better return to Slaine before he gets worried. Thank you for the additional accommodations Mrs. Troyard, Yuri.”

Immediately he hung the phone and made his back towards his room with Slaine... to a disturbing sight. It was becoming more and more apparent that Inaho stayed from the room far too long.

“Slaine... how many... have you drank?” Inaho hesitated to ask; his complexion paled as each moment passed. His mind – particular his analytical engine – had long reached a conclusion and Inaho could not see anything wrong in its analysis.

“... Wut... you... mean..?” Slaine slurred before hiccuping.

Slaine's drunkard slur only confirmed his fears.

“For both of our sakes...” Inaho started and eyed the credit card lying on the floor.

“Pun... Serious... lee?... Naho?”

Inaho picked up the credit card and slipped it into his wallet before carefully navigating his way to Troyard. Once standing over Troyard, he double checked what he had seen as he verbalized his quandary, “Did... you drink eight... since I left?”

Slaine's attention span was nil existent and Slaine was already grabbing another bottle of sake from under the dining table. Inaho knelt to his significant over and shook lightly his shoulder, “Bat. Put that down.”

“Mmm..?” Slaine blinked before huffing, his typical poor attempt of hiding his urge to laugh. Troyard smirked, “Make me.”

“...”

Inaho had stared at him with his signature expressionless face but he slightly grimaced when seeing no other way around this. Especially as Slaine's smirk only grew and Slaine was preparing another cup for himself, “Thought so.”

Slaine never got to drink his refilled cup as Inaho pushed Slaine down onto the tatami mat, “You brought this upon yourself,” Inaho warned.

“Right,” Slaine said in disbelief and rolled his eyes.

Inaho released his hold on Slaine's shoulder and was about to stop sitting on him but Slaine had other plans. Slaine hugged Inaho by the waist and brought Inaho back down – this time underneath him.

“What are you doing, Bat?” Inaho questioned in a slightly annoyed voice.

He held his breath as something glimmered peculiar in Slaine's eyes. Slaine firmly sat on him, legs resting on either side of Inaho. Coyly, Slaine's thin fingers trailed to Inaho's sash, unraveling the cloth. Inaho shuddered with his loins underneath now more exposed to the open air. Inaho jerked his head upward to Slaine as Slaine readjusted where he sat and something hot and moist teasingly hovered over his cock. Slaine's face reddened as he continued to position him for an activity the two had become ever so familiar but something now was different. Something now made tonight's beginning more special.

Slaine was initiating. It was a sight to behold. Inaho's breath hitched as he tried to keep thinking straight. Slaine had come down on him... accommodating him....

“Did Slaine..?” Inaho pondered before blanking.

Inaho could feel the ashen blond shudder and tighten where they connected. There was no sign of discomfort. Rather, Inaho was seeing perhaps for the first time Slaine’s openly raw desire to have him. Slaine gasped as he initially rose. There was a timid slowness about the manner he did it. Inaho wanted to intervene for surely it was due to Slaine forcing Inaho entirely within. But he could not bring himself to. Slaine did not rise entirely up and returned downward, again their flesh meeting. Slaine leaned backwards. Inside Inaho could feel a growing warmth. It was to be expected as this was entirely new territory. He had not gone this deep before and as Slaine momentarily grinded and his cock twitched, Inaho was certain of it. Slaine took a deep breath and rasped for Inaho's long discarded clothes as Slaine began to move. Slowly. Slowly as if savoring and purposely feeling Inaho as much as he could. Inaho really was at a standstill for the scene before him. Just as he rose, Slaine's remaining piece of the onsen robe fell from Slaine's shoulders.

Slaine swallowed as he whimpered, descending upon Inaho and taking him in as far deeply he could bring Inaho within. Flushed Slaine was as the yukata now barely clung to his wrists and his eyes unfocused, arguably from drunkenness or pleasure. It mattered not as Slaine moved even more vigorous before once more rising from Inaho only to repeat the same motion faster and faster to the point Slaine reared his head back and whined even louder.

Inaho was stupefied by the sight and could not stop himself from grasping Slaine's buttocks and squeezing each time Slaine returned so close upon up, clenching and tightening around him. It was only when Inaho could see a dampness about Slaine's yukata and a sensation of something dripping upping him did he realize Slaine was close. Slaine shuddered yet bit his lower lip. He was holding back. Inaho sat up and got brought his hands from Slaine's buttocks to Slaine's sides. He motioned to speak but Slaine would not let him. With hot breath, Slaine cupped Inaho's cheeks and probed around Inaho's exposed nape, licking a trail from his Adam's apple and leaving a hickey in his wake. "Sla-Slaine..." Inaho mumbled. His voice filled with need.

Slaine blinked slowly to face him. His eyes still unfocused yet his expression far from so. Slaine was entirely intoxicated. Enchanted. Mesmerized. He was wholeheartedly Inaho's and kissed Inaho on the lips, licking within Inaho's mouth. Desperately seeking Inaho even there. Inaho could feel his eyelids close as he felt his breath taken away even as he tried to escape for air. Slaine clung to him. It was as if Slaine was begging him not to leave. Not to go just yet. Implicitly exclaiming his love. His presence. His authenticity of being presently within Inaho's arms.

Inaho did not want this moment to cease but could feel every so often Slaine would clench ever so tightly and for that very instant Slaine would desperately fight back a whimper. He was literally there yet refused to budge. He persisted to continue kissing but Inaho would not allow such much longer and grasped Slaine from underneath the now moist yukata. Slaine shuddered and leaned on Inaho's shoulder upon feeling Inaho's hold that began to rub him and tease his very tip. Slaine weakly between moans pleaded for Inaho to stop. "N-not yet."

"Don't torment yourself Bat. Come to your heart's comment. " Slaine shook his head on Inaho's shoulder while clutching tightly on Inaho's disheveled yukata. "N-no. I want-" Slaine teared as his head drooped. He was really holding himself.

"What is it that you want? Tell me Slaine." Slaine rose his head weakly and after swallowing, blinking quickly to try his best to focus on Inaho. Slaine smiled, genuinely and with now relaxed arms, wrapped them around Inaho's neck. "Cum... with me," he whispered in Inaho's ears. Not a moment passed and Inaho's hands fell back on Slaine's butt cheeks, once more squeezing them. This time Inaho aided in Slaine's straddle, quickening the pace to the point Slaine clung to Inaho's yukata and Slaine's knuckles turned white and his nails dug through the cloth and marred Inaho's skin. It was a small price to pay as the two came to a standstill and groaned, shuddering as the orgasm take hold.

Inaho swallowed hard as he caught his breath and rose his head to look at his companion only to meet Slaine's gaze. His face was somehow even more flushed but that was expected. Again Inaho was surprised; something so unexpected was happening before him. Slaine tightened his embrace and with his breath still hot and a raspy hoarse voice pleaded, "M-more..."

That night all reason and restraint were long gone.

 

***

 

The next morning Inaho stirred, turning to his side and awoke to see Slaine lying face up and staring at the ceiling. Slaine definitely appeared far more tired and worn out than he should be albeit Inaho had long saw this coming.

“Inaho...” Slaine mumbled, surely with his acute hearing he could tell Inaho had woken up.

Inaho did not spare him any mercy. “I told you so.”

Slaine turned his head, brow risen and obviously confused. Inaho could only imagine how much Slaine could recollect of their night. “Told... me what? You nearly breaking my hips?”

Inaho's analytical engine initial prediction of the likelihood Slaine remembered updated – it was nearly 83% that Slaine had little to no recollection of last night. Inaho carefully supplied, “You straddled.” There was a limit to how much Inaho was wiling to take responsibility for, especially considering how the last encounter with Kirsten went on their supposed 'first night together.'

“Right... I did,” Slaine grumbled; he was definitely not buying Inaho's story.

“Check your shins.”

Slaine grit his teeth as he tried to sit up to no avail. Thus he removed a bit of the blanket on his side of the bed to see his legs. The sight confirmed what Inaho said much to Slaine's dismay as he cover his eyes with left hand, a finger and thumb resting on either temple.

“... Kaizuka Inaho... you need to learn self restraint.”

“No,” Inaho immediately disagreed and got comfortable again on the puffy pillow, as he elaborated in a more groggy voice, “You need it more. You'll understand when we get the bill. Ten sake bottles.”

“Sake bottles I can live with. This-” Slaine removed his hand, which he gestured to his bum, for certain throbbing in pain for how rough they were last night, “This is worse.”

Inaho sighed and sat up with fabulous bed hair. He had missed Slaine's pointing, “What is?”

Slaine groaned as he covered his face with both of his hands, “You- you didn't clean up did you?”

Inaho yawned and rested his chin on his palm, elbow situated on the bed, “I said you brought this upon yourself.”

“You should be arrested for sexual assault.”

Inaho softly face palmed. Another sigh escaped his lips and for perhaps the first time, Inaho's voice was filled with a faint sense of sarcasm, “Yes. I should when I was pinned against my will as my partner had a ride of his life.”

At this point, Inaho figured he would no longer be able to sleep in and got out of bed, making his way to the restroom. He did not even bother to put on any clothes as the bathroom was two steps from his side of the bed. Slaine whimpered as he abruptly forced himself to sit up, “H-hey! Where are you going? You better be out of your mind if you think I can get up after what you did?”

Inaho had made it to the bathroom and as he was closing the door, he peeked his head out. “Why? You want another round?”

Slaine's eyes narrowed. “... Yes. Come over here so I can ROUNDhouse kick you.”

Inaho closed the door but continued the conversation even if his voice sounded mumble behind the door. “So you can move.”

“...”

The bathroom door opened once again and Inaho approached the bed, smartphone in hand with the familiar bat cellphone strap. “That reminds me Slaine. I can show you last night's footage to further prove my innocence.”

Slaine's face contorted into disgust and he looked away. Of course Inaho would utilize his analytical engine for something like this; it was only one simple Bluetooth file transfer between the engine to a display. “This... is black mail.” He refused to watch the silent footage... for the most part. Inaho could tell Slaine could see it from the corner of his eye and every so often Slaine's eyebrow twitched and his face was reddening.

“No. This is a ripoff,” Inaho refuted. He pointed at some instances in the footage displayed on the smartphone where it was clear Slaine was getting more out of their nightly activities.

“How--” Slaine begged to differ. Slaine could see how into Inaho was. It was clear even when they normally had such nights, Inaho was definitely more into it last night.

However he stopped his train of thought when realizing how he behaved and once again covered his face in shame. “I swear I'm never going to drink again.”

“Not without me,” Inaho added.

“Especially when you are around,” Slaine said otherwise and eyed Inaho with annoyance.

Inaho lowered the smartphone and stared at Slaine in the eye. “Troyard. Are you implying you are going to have an affair?”

Slaine's irritated face completely dissipated and was replaced with confusion, “What?” It seemed Slaine could not grasp how Inaho would consider and dare ask that question.

“Considering last night's event, that it is a feasible possibility for you to pounce the most familiar person near you if you drank as much as you did last night.”

“... Are you really stooping so low to think I would with Doctor Yagarai?”

“Yes. Against his will of course.”

“Against his will--”

Inaho brought his smartphone up again; this time Inaho rewound the footage to the very beginning. At the start Slaine pointed with a moment of triumph, “See! You pounced my first and--” He stopped himself as their nightly activities began and for Slaine's case, it was turning for the worse. Slaine's head once more drooped in shame. “The neighboring rooms... they must have-- No!” Slaine nervously chuckled and smiled, “More importantly you only have visual footage so you wouldn't--”

Inaho immediately unmuted his phone and a particular ashen blond's moans resounded from the smartphone's speakers, “Ahhhh! Th-there Orange. Right... There!.. Ahhhh!”

Slaine face palmed loudly. “Shoot me. Please.”

“I did."

Slaine groaned and rose his head, his eyes again narrowed but this time entirely irritated. “Not in that manner--”

Inaho had pinched his chin, clearly trying to recall something of last night – something Slaine really preferred not knowing. “I think we did five rounds last night. Could have been one more but...” Inaho trailed off when looking to Slaine who had fallen quiet, “you put me out.”

A small smile surfaced on Inaho's face much to Slaine's dismay. Slaine covered his face with both of his hands – only for a short time as Inaho pried Slaine's fingers to see Slaine's enchanting turquoise. Obviously an irritated (but more embarrassed) Slaine was waiting for Inaho but Inaho disregarded; something more important needed to be addressed. “Slaine... before I forget,” Inaho began when resting his forehead on Slaine's.

“What now?” Slaine scowled.

“Happy Birthday.”

Slaine's brow rose but immediately relaxed when Slaine vehemently exhaled, sitting up and heading to the bathroom... limping.

“A day late Kaizuka Inaho-”

“Not my fault someone had other plans of how to celebrate it.”

“...”

“I'll get it right next year.”

**_SLAM!_  
**   
  


_-Fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N2:** Per the request of Inaho/Slaine happiness during the winter holidays and quandary of a Fanfic involving a drunkard Slaine. 
> 
> **A/N3:** Today marks _Per Your Request_ 's first birthday and just as fitting, today is its series' last update. Thank you very much everyone for the support along the way! 
> 
> Once again, Happy Birthday Slaine!


End file.
